


Any Other Questions

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Let's Talk About Sex [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“About that <i>I had sex with a woman</i> thing, Dr. Tancredi...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Questions

“About that _I had sex with a woman_ thing, Dr. Tancredi...,” he teases her.

A few seconds later, he wishes he hadn’t – the way things go, he’s going to embarrass himself any moment now. Looming over him, naked and still out of breath, she leans in and whispers in a sultry voice. She lingers on the delight of touching, kissing and licking a body so similar yet so different from her own. She dwells on long black hair spread across her belly and thighs and asks if he can picture the stark contrast with her skin. She sighs about stroking curves as soft as hers, sucking on rosy nipples, slipping her fingers and tongue into slick flesh.

She’s playing on his kinks. He’s well aware of that. It’s working in a spectacular way. _She’s_ well aware of that.

She doesn’t bother undressing him. She merely unbuckles his belt, opens his pants and lowers herself on him, so indolently that he can’t help thrusting up. Long red hair, rosy nipples and slick flesh have him pleading and panting. She never stops talking – not that he wants her to – and he can imagine her smirk when she asks, “Any other questions, Scofield?”

END


End file.
